


Crocker's are tough nuts to crack

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Lovers, M/M, Rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave tries to deal with a business deal.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 1





	Crocker's are tough nuts to crack

Just like a single taste of wine.

Dave breaths in the lips of John, the heir to the Crocker family business.

Dave just takes a moment to savor the moment before he pulls away and starts up the argument again. Dave's family needs those investors damn it! But he could part with maybe a few thousands of dollars if Crocker would simply allow him to take him to dinner another night. John rolls his eyes and tries to choke back a smile. "You've got yourself a deal."


End file.
